Randy Glasbergen
Randy Glasbergen (born 1957) is an American cartoonist and humorous illustrator best known for the daily comic The Better Half. Background Randy Glasbergen began his professional cartooning career at age 15. While still in high school, his cartoons were published regularly in many major magazines, including Saturday Review, The Wall Street Journal, Kiplinger’s Changing Times, Saturday Evening Post, Cosmopolitan, wikipedia:Weight Watchers, Reader's Digest and New Woman.http://www.kingfeatures.com/features/comics/bethalf/bioMaina.htm After two semesters of journalism studies, Randy left college to pursue a full time career as a freelance cartoonist in 1976. Cartooning Today Randy is one of America’s most widely and frequently published cartoonists, appearing in magazines, newspapers, greeting cards, calendars, medical journals, textbooks, software and advertising worldwide. Thousands of Glasbergen cartoons have been used by an endless list of clients including Wall Street Journal, Reader's Digest, Economic Times of India, China Daily, Good Housekeeping, Microsoft, Barron’s Magazine, PC Connection, Dow Jones/ Standard and Poors, Toastmasters International, Time Warner Cable, American College of Sports Medicine, Harvard Business Review, Physician’s Weekly, Curves, Planet Fitness, eDiets.com, Funny Times, Trends Magazine, Medical Economics, Woman’s World, Classmates.com, Anthony Robbins, Jack Canfield, American Greetings, Hallmark Cards, Recycled Paper Products, America Online and many others around the globe. Randy’s comic panel “The Better Half” is syndicated by King Features Syndicate, appearing seven days a week in print and online newspapers around the world. He has been writing and drawing “The Better Half” since 1982. Randy’s also creates “Thin Lines”, a weekly single-panel cartoon with a health & fitness theme. “Thin Lines” is syndicated online by Universal Uclick and GoComics.com. “The Better Half” and “Thin Lines” appear in print and digital newspapers around the world, including The NY Daily News, Los Angeles Times, Denver Post, Honolulu Star Bulletin, San Francisco Chronicle, Seattle Post-Intelligencer, Syracuse Post-Standard, Albany Times Union, Toronto Star, Arizona Republic, and many others.http://www.glasbergen.com/biography/ Beyond syndication, Randy Glasbergen is best known for his popular, long-running web comic "Today's Cartoon by Randy Glasbergen" which is self-published by Glasbergen Cartoon Service and appears daily with his blog and cartoon reprint service. More than a dozen collections of Randy’s cartoons have been published in paperback and hardcover book form in the United States, UK, Germany, Netherlands, Portugal and China.http://www.kingfeatures.com/features/comics/bethalf/bioMaina.htm Randy lives in a small town in rural upstate New York with his wife and three basset hounds. Books Randy is also the author of three bestselling North Light Books about the art and business of cartooning: Getting Started Drawing and Selling Cartoons, How To Be A Successful Cartoonist, and TOONS! Cartoon books Glasbergen's cartoon books have been published in the US, UK, Netherlands, Germany, Portugal and China. The following is a list of his cartoon books: * Attack of the Zit Monster (Intervarsity Press) * Technology Bytes (CCC Publications) * Are We Dysfunctional Yet? (CCC Publications) * Oh Baby! (CCC Publications) * The Better Half (CCC Publications) * Your Computer Thinks You’re An Idiot! (CCC Publications) * The Weird and Wonderful World of Animals (Lagoon Books) * The Weird and Wonderful World of Work (Lagoon Books) * The Weird and Wonderful World of Love (Lagoon Books) * The Weird and Wonderful World of Diets (Lagoon Books) References External links *Glasbergen.com *Better Half on King Features Category:American cartoonists Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sherburne, New York